1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a connector and more particularly, to an anti-rotation connector which is arranged to be fitted with an injector so as to maintain the injector and the connector itself at regular positions, thereby to prevent rotation thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, as shown in FIGS. 8 to 10, it has been a general practice that a connector 3 is fitted with an injector 2 inserted in a delivery pipe 1 installed in an engine room, and tabs 4 provided to project within the injector 2 are connected with wire pressure-contact terminals 5.
In the known arrangement as described above, however, since the injector 2 is merely inserted in the delivery pipe 1, it tends to be rotated or pivoted in directions as indicated by arrows in FIG. 10, and accordingly, there is such a disadvantage that when the connector 3 is rotated by being pulled through an electric wire W or by vibrations, the injector 2 fitted therewith is also rotated.